deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Tokisaki/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Homura Akemi (by SPARTAN 119) Kurumi Tokisaki stood in a dark alley, looking over her prey, helplessly trying to escape the grip of the "phantom hands" she conjured from the shadows. "A magical girl? How interesting... I never knew such a person could exist. You... look... simply..... delicious...", Kurumi Tokisaki said darkly, licking her lips as her phantom limbs dragged Madoka into the darkness and "devour her". Suddenly, several gunshots rang out, striking each of the phantom limbs and blowing them clean in half. Madoka turned to see her savior, a girl with long black hair wearing in grey and white outfit, with a shield on her wrist. In her hands, she held a DSA 58 carbine, with several 7.62mm casings at her feet. "Homura-chan?", Madoka said, recognizing the face of her savior. "Madoka, run. I'll handle this.", Homura said. As Madoka obeyed Homura's commmand and fled out of the alleyway as Homura said, "And you... You think you can just hurt my friends and get away with it?" Homura said with a fury in her voice, before she raised the DSA-58 and fired the remainder of the magazine in to Kurumi, striking her several times in the chest, causing Kurumi to fall to her knees, and then face down on the pavement in a pool of her own blood. For a second, Homura thought she was victorious, that notion was dispelled when she heard footsteps behind her, followed by what looked like the cocking of a firearm. "You know, I kind of enjoyed that. You could say I like it REALLY rough", Kurumi's voice said from behind Homura. Homura turned to see dozens of "Kurumis" blocking the exit to the alley. As Kurumi spoke, more clones of herself appeared on the other entrance to the alley, blocking Homura in on both sides. "But, there is one thing I enjoy more than receiving pain. Do you know what that is?", one of the Kurumi clones asked, "Inflicting it". At that, every one of the Kurumi clones raised their flintlock muskets and pistols and fired a hail of bullets, the magic "flintlocks" behaving more like semi-automatics, which riddled Homura's torso as thoroughly as Kurumi had done earlier. One of the Kurumis then turned to the fallen Homura and summoned her "phantom hands" from the shadows. Before she could touch Homura, however, her adversary had quickly rose to her feet, as though she was not wounded at all, in spite of the copious amounts of blood on the ground and her clothing. Homura calmly pulled an M249 SAW from her shield and opened fire, 5.56mm bullets cutting through Kurumi's phantom arms and tearing through the flesh of her dozens of clones. By the time he ammo belt was expended, Homura had killed about a dozen of Kurumi's clones. Homura then flew up into the air, returning the SAW to her "hammerspace" and pulling out an MP40 and an MP7, firing both submachine guns at the Kurumi clones that flew into the air to give chase, two of them learned the hard way not to underestimate the power of German engineering, especially in the hands of a time-traveling badass! Homura then greeted the next Kurumi clone with Howa Type 89 assault rifle, riddling her with bullets, but for every on she shot down, there were dozens more, surrounding her on all sides. Thinking quickly, Homura pressed down her shield, stopping time at one. To the eyes of the many Kurumi clones, Homura had disappeared, only to be replaced by a large bundle of C-4 and grenades. As the Kurumi clones tried desparately to get away, Homura stood on a nearby rooftop and pressed down the detonator button, setting of a great ball of flames and a thunderous roar which hurled the shrapnel-riddled bodies through the air with such force that they cracked the streets and blew through brick walls as they hit the ground in a bloody mess. Several surviving Kurumis flew in up from behind a large warehouse a few hundred meters away. A press of Homura's buckler later, they were blown apart as several AT4 and RPG-7 rockets impacted them. Then something happened that definitely was not part of Homura's plan. She was struck in the back by some kind of projectile. Homura realized she was not injured, but found herself completely unable to move her body. Kurumi walked into Homura's field of vision and looked her directly in the eye. "I am impressed", Kurumi said, "That was a time manipulation attack, one even more powerful than mine. I never thought someone like that could exist, but its convenient really, once I kill you, I'll have all the mana I need to use my final bullet. Sayonara, Homura-chan". As she finished her sentence, Kurumi shot Homura in the forehead with her pistol, causing her to fall to the ground. Kurumi then left the scene and stood in the middle of the street. A sphere of pure darkness appeared around her, the beginnings of a spacequake. Sensing that this attack would kill everyone in the area, including Madoka, Homura summoned her remaining strength, and broke free of Kurumi's time freeze. Homura then pressed her shield and returned the favor, stopping Homura and everything in the area except for her. Homura jumped down on the street several hundred meters behind Kurumi, and summoned two truck-mounted Type 88 anti-ship missile batteries. As time returned to normal, Kurumi heard a female voice she recognized by as that of her adversary say "Time to finish this!", followed by a thunderous roar coming from above and behind her. Kurumi stared into twelve streaks of fire that rained down from the sky, before everything went black. From a few hundred meters away, Homura looked on all twelve missiles detonated, reducing her foe to a smoking crater. After patrolling the area and finding no more Kurumi clones, Homura went off in search of where Madoka had run to. WINNER: Akemi Homura Expert's Opinion Kurumi was a highly dangerous sociopath and an extremely powerful Spirit, however, her time manipulation powers were limited as she had to hit the target with a magic bullet in order to affect it. Homura's powers stopped everything around her, allowing her launch massive amounts of ordnance at Kurumi with impunity. Another factor was the superior firepower and variety of weapons Homura carried. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage